


Be Quiet

by wheresmywatson



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, PWP, Underage - Freeform, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:36:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5045026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheresmywatson/pseuds/wheresmywatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the epic show-down between Indominus and T-Rex, Owen and Zach are separated from Claire and Gray. Owen does his best to get them back together as quickly as possible while protecting Zach, but Zach finds himself a little too excited from being shoved against a wall by the self-proclaimed 'Alpha'.</p><p>Alternatively I could just tell you that Owen gives Zach a handjob and Zach loves it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously if you don't like this pairing just fuck right off because I am not forcing you to read this.
> 
> If you do like this pairing, however, please come right in and enjoy your stay. These guys have been in my head ever since I watched the film at the cinema and saw Zach's adorable blush.
> 
> Tagged for dubious consent because Zach never actually says that he wants what happens.
> 
> If you're one of my regular readers and are thinking 'yes! finally something new! does this mean she's going to update all her other stories now too?'
> 
> No. Probably not. (Sorry)

 

The sounds of splintering metal rent the air and Zach felt Owen's strong arms pulling him up from their hiding spot to avoid being hit by flying debris. The two of them then dashed quickly across the open ground to the shade of another damaged store, skidding to a stop once inside and moving up against the wall so they were out of view of both the T-Rex and Indominus.

Zach could feel Owen pressed up against him, the older man clearly using his body to keep him shielded and as safe as possible. After a moment of standing stock-still, Owen began to shift and eased to the side so that he was able to risk a small glance outside to get a look at what was going on.

"I can't see them," he hissed softly, his hand gripping Zach's shoulder in preparation to make another move. Zach swallowed stiffly and took a half step after Owen, trying to focus on being ready to run at a moments notice. "If we go quick," Owen went on in a whisper. "We can get to Claire and Gray over in the-"

A loud roar drowned out whatever he had been about to say and Zach suddenly found himself flattened against the wall again, with Owen's face barely inches away from his own. The man lifted a finger to his lips, warning Zach to stay quiet, and when Zach let out a frightened breath he felt the man's finger brush against his own lips too.

It felt like an age that they stood there, waiting – because what else _could_ they do? – and listening to the frighteningly close roars and breaths of the Indominus. Zach could barely move where he was wedged between Owen and the wall, and the only thing he could really see was Owen's eyes constantly flickering side to side and then back to him.

At last, there was silence. Zach shifted, hoping it meant they could move again, but Owen pressed him back and hissed a "Shh" into his face before turning his head to the side and listening intensely.

Zach swallowed again, closing his eyes briefly and willing himself to please, _please_ not do this right now. But his body wasn't paying any attention to him, instead focusing entirely on the strong man in front of him who had breathed on his face and was still currently touching more parts of his body than anyone else ever had.

It would have been okay. It would have. If he wasn't a horny teenager questioning his sexuality and now sporting a very hard erection in his pants.

Thankfully, somehow, Owen either hadn't noticed or didn't care. But Zach was a bit worried about what was going to happen when they needed to run again – he didn't like the idea of waddling and drawing attention to himself, especially once they'd gotten back to Claire and Gray. The humiliation he would feel, if either of them saw...

Owen's attention was still outside, but not for long. Looking back at Zach, the man whispered, "I'm just gonna go a bit closer and make sure the coast is clear and we're not being teased." Teased. Right. "You stay here. And stay quiet."

Zach nodded once and then Owen was peeling away from him, stepping silently into the entrance and searching everywhere with his eyes for any sign of the enormous dinosaurs.

Zach moved away from the wall and backed further into the dark, half-destroyed room. Leaning against one of the tables which was still upright, he glanced down at his crotch and bit his lip anxiously. If he was by himself, he could get rid of this problem really quickly.

"Okay," Owen whispered as he looked over his shoulder, one hand on the doorframe and the other gesturing for Zach to come to him. "Time to go."

Zach had straightened up when Owen spoke, trying to make the bulge in his pants less noticeable, but now he remained exactly where he was. Time to go, Owen had said, but he couldn't. Not like this. He shook his head minutely and lowered his eyes in shame.

"What? Come on," Owen urged him in a soft hiss, glancing back outside before returning his attention to Zach. "What's the problem?"

Zach couldn't remember a time when he had been in a more humiliating situation than he was right now. But Owen knowing would not be as bad as the others knowing – at least Owen was someone they may not ever see again after this.

"I- I uh- I have-" Zach tried to choke out the words.

"A boner? I know, I felt it," Owen interrupted. "Seriously, it's not even in our top 5 Biggest Problems right now."

Trying to overcome his horrified surprise that Owen already _knew_ , Zach said, "But I can't- I can't run like this."

Owen stared at him, thinking, before giving a quick nod. "Okay, fine. But you have less than five minutes before we _have_ to get out of here."

"What?" Zach asked blankly.

"Jerk off," Owen said. "But do it quick."

Zach could feel his face going a deeper shade of red than should be possible – what with most of his blood currently occupied elsewhere – and _firmly_ shook his head this time. No. He could not masturbate with Owen standing over there, even if the man was to turn away.

"Oh for the love of-" Owen muttered, leaving the entrance and stalking back over to Zach.

Zach's eyes widened as the man approached him, but before he had a chance to ask what Owen was planning, Owen had reached down and started undoing Zach's belt.

"Wh-What? What are you-?"

Owen didn't respond, except to slip a hand beneath Zach's boxers and wrap his fingers around the boy's firm length, pulling it out into the cool air.

With a gasp, Zach gripped the edge of the table behind him with both hands and bit down on his bottom lip, staring at Owen's tanned fingers in contrast to his own pale cock. This had to be a dream. Some crazy, messed up, stress-induced dream. Any minute now he was going to wake up and realise he was still back in the truck.

Then Owen dragged his hand up, brushing his thumb over the tip and causing Zach's mouth to open in a wide 'O'. The boy lurched forward, one hand grabbing hold of Owen's shoulder as he let out a strangled whimper of pleasure.

"Quiet," Owen warned in a whisper, releasing Zach's cock in order to spit a large glob of saliva into the palm of his hand. He used this as a lubricant, returning his firm grip and beginning to slide his hand up and down with fervour.

Zach, however, was finding it incredibly difficult to _be_ quiet. He'd touched himself in the past of course – a lot – but he'd never actually had anyone else's hands on him and was overwhelmed by just how good it felt. But it wasn't helping their situation, because small, helpless sounds kept spilling from his mouth every time Owen's hand slid up over his glans.

Owen had noticed. He was watching Zach thoughtfully, his tongue occasionally darting out to wet his lips as he kept a steady pace with his hand.

After one particularly pleasurable twist of Owen's hand, Zach let out an involuntary moan and tightened his fingers around the man's shoulder. He was so _close_.

"I thought," Owen whispered. "I told you to be quiet."

About to attempt an apology, Zach was caught completely off guard as the man leaned forward and silenced him with a kiss.

Zach was experiencing an overload of sensations. The hand on his cock, the table digging into the back of his thighs, and now Owen's mouth against his. He kissed back as much as he could between his silent gasps, still doing his best to cut off any unnecessary noises in his throat before they could get out.

Owen soon reached up with his free hand and gripped the back of Zach's neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss and sliding his tongue along the boy's plump lower lip.

"I'm-" Zach mumbled into Owen's mouth. "I'm gonna-"

An almighty _crash_ split the air, startling Zach so much that he bit down on Owen's lip in his fright. For a moment he thought he was going to come out of fear, he was _so close_ , but Owen's hand had slipped down to the base of his cock and was suddenly gripping tighter, stopping his orgasm dead in its tracks. And shit, that was _painful_.

They remained frozen in that position, listening as the sounds of a resumed battle reached them, accentuated now and again by very angry sounding roars.

Slowly, Owen pulled his mouth away from Zach's and used the hand that had been on the boy's neck to put a finger to his lips again. Zach watched him silently, noting with a shock that he had actually drawn blood when biting down on the man's lip. Owen didn't seem bothered by it.

The sounds of the fighting weren't too close, which seemed to be the deciding factor for Owen. Gently releasing Zach's cock, he put his clean hand over the boy's mouth and breathed a silent, "Quiet," before easing down onto his knees and enveloping Zach's cock with his warm, wet mouth.

Zach briefly thought of how thankful he was that Owen's hand was covering his mouth before his eyes rolled back and he fisted his hand in the man's hair, his hips jerking as all of the built-up pressure rushed back and erupted, suspending him in a moment of weightlessness before dropping him into a warm, content bliss.

Owen pulled off of his cock with a soft wet pop, licking his lips and standing up. As their eyes met, he lowered his hand from Zach's mouth and gave the boy a lopsided grin.

"Better?" he whispered.

"You swallowed it?" Zach asked, eyes wide in shock as he stared at Owen's mouth.

"Yeah," Owen confirmed with a nod. "Do you have any idea how much that stuff stinks? They'd be on us in a second if we let that scent hit the air."

Zach felt as though he was made of jello, and did nothing as Owen tucked him back into his trousers and did his belt up again for him.

"Come on," the man said quietly once he was done. "Let's go find the others and get the hell out of here."

With a small nod, Zach pushed himself away from the table and then grabbed hold of Owen's arm, making the man glance down at him with what could only be described as an affectionate smile.

They made their way silently towards the exit of the room, Zach gradually gaining more strength back in his limbs as they went.

As they reached the broken doorway and Owen glanced out to check that the dinosaurs were still far enough away that it was safe for them to leave, Zach said, "You weren't kidding, huh?"

"About what?"

"You really are The Alpha."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr if you want to see ZachOwen edits and text posts and basically anything else to do with them.  
> [wheresmywatson ](http://wheresmywatson.tumblr.com)


End file.
